A Different Draco
by Papillon Noir
Summary: Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Hermione roamed the corridor, peering into classrooms. She was looking for a quiet place to study. There was some club meeting in the library, so she had been forced to look elsewhere. She turned away from the window of the room she had just peeked in, embarrassed upon seeing two fourth years shirtless and feeling each other up. So far, none of the classrooms had been satisfactory; they were either too small to practice spells or full of horny teenagers. Hermione made up her mind to enter the next door she came to, regardless.

She flung open the door and groaned at the sight of none other than Draco Malfoy, relaxing on the floor with a book in his lap.

"'Just my luck," she said sarcastically, and turned to leave. "Wait," he said, and Hermione was taken aback by his lack of snide comment. He was probably just caught off guard, she reasoned.

"_What_, Malfoy? I'm busy. Got a lot of studying to do." She waggled her bookbag for emphasis.

"You can study in here," he offered, and scooted over to make room. Hermione snorted. "You can't be serious." She eyed him for a moment, and he simply patted the ground next to him.

Warily Hermione plopped down beside him. She told herself that the reason she agreed to study alongside Malfoy was the lack of classrooms, but she knew there was another reason. She was curious to see where this would lead.

Malfoy cleared his throat and continued reading as Hermione upacked her books. He had an amused look on his face that struck Hermione as both handsome and puzzling.

Draco had never been civil to her, much less _friendly_. He chuckled. "Granger, would you like a picture?" She hadn't realized she'd been staring. "Oh! I.. Uh.." she stared at the book in her lap, not focusing on it.

"Hermione," he said softly, and she turned to see his gray eyes trained on her. She gasped at the sheer beauty. "Hermione, I know I've treated you horribly in the past," he continued, "but I don't have a problem with you."

Hermione felt her mouth drop open. He never called her Hermione. It was always _Granger_, practically a curse. There was something sincere in his face, and Hermione thought she actually saw remorse in his stormy eyes. His affect on her was unsettling. She found herself actually feeling something for him… something that felt a lot like attraction. She had never denied his good looks, but any time she had let herself think of him in a gentle way, he'd gone and said something rude. Now he was moving closer, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Suddenly Hermione snapped out of her daydreaming. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed triumphantly, "I know what this is! Alright, come on out, Crabbe, Goyle. You're not fooling anyone!" Surely this must be a practical joke, aimed at giving Malfoy the satisfaction of seducing her.

Draco stopped, looking hurt. "There's no one else here, Hermione," he said, a note of sadness in his voice. "I don't care that you're not a full-blood witch. My dad is the one who cares, and I always went along with what he said. Until now. I'm tired of pretending to be a ladies' man. I'm tired of pretending to hate you." He was searching her face, his eyes pleading. Hermione fought to control herself. Her instincts told her not to trust Malfoy; that he was only saying these things to screw with her. And yet another part could not deny how much she longed to believe him. He seemed honestly repentant.

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to trust me," Draco sighed. "I'll leave you alone." He got up to leave and before Hermione knew what she was doing her hand had whipped out and grabbed his. He froze at the contact.

"You're telling me you haven't slept your way through the entire Slytherin house? And that you have a secret fetish for Mudbloods?" Hermione was half joking, and still wasn't sure she believed him, but she figured it didn't hurt to get a few questions in. Even if it was a practical joke, now she was intrigued.

"Y'know," Draco said defensively, "My dad is a very powerful man. He controls me just like he controls everyone else around him. How much do you think it takes to bribe those Slytherin girls into spreading rumors about who they've been with? Not much. But I've been watching you, Hermione. You're not like other girls. You don't let people's opinions of you affect your attitude. I admire that."

Hermione felt like she was seeing Draco Malfoy for the first time. Instead of a spiteful, arrogant boy she saw a mature man who had lived under his father's thumb for too long. She rather liked this new Draco. _Even if he's only pretending_, she reminded herself. Even as she thought it, something in Draco's eyes told her he was being honest.

"You really are serious," she stated. He nodded yes. "I'd like to start over if that's alright with you," he said, holding out his hand. Hermione placed her hand in his, and he shook it. She giggled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, former asshole."

Hermione _definitely_ liked the new Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since Hermione stumbled upon Draco in the empty classroom.

Since then the pair had been inseparable – at least in secret. Publicly, Draco still snubbed Hermione (although his insults were much less severe, at her request) but in private, they laughed and talked for hours. Draco shared his past endeavors with girls, and as it turned out, neither had much experience with the opposite sex apart from kissing. Hermione found Draco's cool, smooth demeanor to be quite charming, and Draco became even more enamored with Hermione's tenacity. They were very much attracted to each other, but had agreed it would be easier for the time being to remain friends.

"Ooh, try this one!" Hermione squealed, shoving a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into Draco's open mouth. He grimaced and spat it out.

"Ugh! That tasted like piss!" He said disgustedly. "Sorry," Hermione giggled. "I thought it might have been Lemonade." Hermione had been sent a box of the candy from her parents, and she and Draco had spent the last thirty minutes sampling them. They were seated under a tree on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, where they were sure no one would see them.

Draco smirked as he picked up a dark brown piece. "I wonder what _this_ flavor could be?"

Hermione shot him a warning look, but he had a mischievous glint in his eye as he began tickling her sides. She tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it any longer, and Draco shoved the candy in her mouth when she opened it. "Ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Chocolate."

Their gazes lingered for a moment on each other's smiling faces before they fell silent. Hermione and Draco knew they were flirting. She swore she still felt his touch on her side, and he longed to have his hands on her again.

"I should probably go." Hermione got up and brushed off her skirt.

Draco looked crestfallen. "Why can't we just try dating? If we don't like it, I can go back to calling you a Mudblood and you can hate me," he suggested lightheartedly. Hermione just shook her head. "We both know why we can't be together like that, Draco," she said gently. "It would be too hard. It's difficult enough to sneak away to see you so often. It's better this way." His head drooped and Hermione felt so guilty and drawn to him she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. She immediately scolded herself for leading him on, but she couldn't help herself. Draco sighed and stood up.

Their fingers brushed as they began walking back to the school, and Hermione kept willing Draco to take her hand. When they reached Hogwarts' large double doors, Draco held the door for Hermione, and they went their separate ways.

That night Hermione had trouble sleeping. Her mind played the events of the day over and over. She couldn't deny her feelings for Draco, but it had been her idea that they stay friends.

_Oh, to hell with it_, she thought exasperatedly. _I don't care if the whole _world_ knows if Draco and I are together_.

But of course she knew it was for the best that they not pursue a romantic relationship. They would not be given support by friends or parents. _Especially_ not Draco's parents. The more she thought about it, the more angry and defensive Hermione got. _It's our life_, she reasoned. _We should be allowed to be with whomever we damn well please_. She made up her mind to confess her feelings to Draco tomorrow, and rolled over and closed her eyes.

Less than an hour later, Hermione heard a tapping sound at the window. She tried to ignore it, hoping one of her roommates would stop whatever was making the noise, but it grew louder and more persistent. She figured it must be an owl delivering a message. _At three o'clock in the morning?_ She groaned and slid out of bed. The room was dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Not to mention she had just begun to fall asleep. "Stupid owl," she muttered, approaching the window. "I'm gonna wring its flea-bitten— Draco!" she hissed, running the last few steps to the ledge. He was hovering on his broomstick outside the glass, grinning. She quietly undid the latch and eased the window open. The cold night air rushed into her lungs and she gasped. "What the hell are you doing?" she whispered frantically. "Everybody in Hogwarts probably heard you!"

Before she could react, Draco lunged and grabbed Hermione by the wrists, pulling her on the broomstick in front of him. She stifled a scream. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and with the other gripped the broomstick. He whispered in her ear, "You said we don't have enough time together. Well, I agree."

He took off in a flash and headed straight toward Hogwarts Lake. The wind whipped through Hermione's hair and she felt exhilarated. She could hear Draco chuckling behind her, and couldn't help but smile herself. She would have been cold, except Draco's body pressed close, keeping her warm.

When Draco landed the broomstick just off the shore of the lake, Hermione's breath was taken by the beautiful scene in front of her. The full moon illuminated the clouds in brilliant silver, and the water lapped lazily against the grass. Hermione felt like she was in a fairytale.

"Please tell me I'm not still in bed, dreaming this," Hermione pleaded, turning to Draco. He came up behind her, smiling proudly. "I knew you'd like it," he purred, embracing her from behind. She closed her eyes and sank into him. He sighed contentedly and Hermione felt his deep voice vibrating against her back.

A few minutes passed until Draco spoke. "I know you said we can't date and all, but I've been thinking…" Draco started, and Hermione whipped around to face him.

"Draco Malfoy!" she scolded in mock outrage. He looked astonished and took a few steps back. "Did you bring me all the way out here to seduce me?"

She grinned and closed the distance between them, their faces only inches apart. He eyed her warily, then relaxed when she began stroking his cheek. His skin felt like silk, Hermione noted. Draco leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"I've been thinking too," Hermione whispered, mere centimeters from Draco's mouth. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. "And I've come to the come to the conclusion that I want you." With that she pressed her mouth to his. His breathing quickened and he eagerly returned her kiss. His lips were incredibly soft, and Hermione couldn't get enough of them. She licked and nibbled every inch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to deepen the kiss. A deep growl came from his throat and his hands pressed her lower back, pulling her closer.

When they finally broke the kiss, Draco searched Hermione's eyes, looking for any sign of what she was feeling. Her eyes were half-closed and she gazed at him drunkenly. "Mmm" was all she said.

Draco chuckled and lifted her into his arms. He summoned the broom and flew them back to Hermione's window. She was already asleep by the time he meandered his way through the clothes and books on the floor and laid her in her bed. He tucked the sheets around her and kissed her forehead, whispering "Good night" in her ear before creeping out the window. He flew back to his own room and collapsed on his bed, exhausted and content. He fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling very rested. She yawned and stretched before lazily getting dressed and brushing her hair. She felt as if she'd been drunk last night and was now experiencing a magnificent hangover.

When she emerged from behind the Gryffindor portrait entrance, Draco was leaning against the wall. His eyes brightened at the sight of her.

"Hermione," he breathed, and kissed her lips.

She pulled away, stunned at his bold move. "Draco!" she scolded, frantically looking around to make sure no one saw. "We can't be this… open about our relationship."

"I don't care." Came the reply, and Draco moved to kiss her again. Hermione put her hands on his chest and held him firmly at arms' length. He stuck out his lower lip and for a moment Hermione was struck by the familiar image of the stubborn, childish Malfoy she had known so many months ago.

"I don't care who sees us together. I just want to _be together_."

Draco's words made Hermione's heart ache with longing. She closed her eyes and imagined how shocked Harry and Ron would be, not to mention Lucius Malfoy and his posse. She sighed. "I wish it were that simple. Not only would our friends and family be surprised by us being together, our relationship could become dangerous. We've only seen a glimpse of what your father is capable of."

"My father wouldn't hurt me," insisted Draco. "And I wouldn't let him touch you."

Hermione sighed again. Draco cupped her chin and lifted her face to his. His intense gray eyes seemed to speak directly to her soul as he vowed, "I will spend the rest of my life making up to you. I have said and done terrible things in the name of a stupid prejudice I adopted from my father. But now I will be your protector, your… lover."

Draco's voice faltered on the last word and Hermione was struck by the sudden need to feel his mouth on hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and claimed his lips. He returned her kiss passionately, and the pair was completely oblivious to everything but each other as they embraced.

"Oh… my… God." Crabbe's voice interrupted the couple. Hermione gasped and jumped away, face flushed. Draco cleared his throat and impatiently eyed his lackey.

"You two were just… _Were you just…_?" the boy babbled.

"Are you blind or just stupid?" snapped Malfoy. "This is exactly what it looks like." He took Hermione's hand and pulled her to his side. She gulped and forced herself to meet Crabbe's gaze.

"Wait until Goyle hears about this!" the Slytherin squealed. "He won't believe it unless you tell him yourself!"

"Nobody's telling anyone anything," commanded Malfoy coolly. Hermione noted that he apparently still spoke with an air of authority to everyone besides her. She had grown so accustomed to his gentle way with her that his officer-like tone was unsettling.

"My girlfriend and I are going to breakfast," announced Malfoy curtly. Crabbe watched, mouth agape, as Draco pushed past him, tugging a dazed Hermione behind him.

Once Draco had rounded the nearest corner, he dropped Hermione's hand and exhaled sharply. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Why did _Crabbe_ of all people have to see that? He's got the biggest mouth at Hogwarts. Everyone in the entire school will know about us by lunchtime," groaned Draco.

Hermione nudged his arm softly. "You said you didn't care who sees us together," she reminded him. She had meant it to be playful, but Draco's face paled at her words and he looked like a caged animal.

"I… don't care… it's just that-" he stuttered. "I didn't think anyone _would_ actually find out about us. At least not until we'd had a little time to get used to the idea of… y'know, dating." He lowered his eyes and scuffed his shoe against the floor.

Hermione's stomach fluttered at Draco's words. The idea of being "Draco's girlfriend" was both exciting and terrifying. She couldn't help but admire his courage when facing Crabbe. She'd had no idea he was feigning confidence the whole time. _There's still a lot left to learn about Draco Malfoy_, she thought to herself.

"Draco," she said gently, squeezing his hand. "I'm not ashamed of us. We can face this together."

Draco seemed to relax. He snaked his hand through her hair and kissed her.

"Maybe if we show up to lunch holding hands, pretending like everything is totally normal, people will be so shocked they won't even react," pondered Draco. "I suppose we should just get it over with. Hermione Granger, would you like to sit with me at breakfast?"

He bowed and offered her his hand. She curtsied and gave him a goofy grin.

Though Draco looked calm on the outside, Hermione felt certain he was as nervous as she was as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the doors of the dining hall, Hermione and Draco stood hand in hand. Beyond the doors they could hear the hum of students chatting and laughing as they ate. Draco took a deep breath and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Ready?" he said, bracing himself.

"Let's just get this over with," Hermione breathed.

Draco gripped the door handle and flung it open with a little more flourish than necessary, thought Hermione. He strode through the double doors in his usual aristocratic way, and students from all tables put down their forks, mouths hanging open. There was a moment of absolute silence before the room suddenly burst out into frantic whispers.

"_It couldn't be…"_

"_Granger and Malfoy?"_

"_Is this some kind of joke?"_

"_He probably seduced her. I always knew she wasn't such a goody-goody."_

Hermione's face flushed under the pressure of all her peers' gazes. She couldn't force herself to look at Harry and Ron, who she knew would be the most shocked of all.

She felt her knees about to buckle, and leaned on Draco for support. He looked down at her with the gentlest expression she had ever seen him wear, and suddenly his confidence seemed to fill her. She forced herself to hold her head up and look ahead.

"You'd think these children would have enough respect not to stare," announced Draco loudly to no one in particular. Most of the students went back to eating, though eyeing the couple as they passed.

The pair sat at Slytherin table, with Hermione sitting on the outside edge, allowing her to be close to the Gryffindor table. She kept her head down and didn't dare touch her food. Draco on the other hand chatted as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Crabbe and Goyle kept nudging each other and motioning in her direction. She could feel the stares of the Slytherins boring into her, but she knew they wouldn't say anything directly to Draco. They were too afraid of him.

During the meal Draco's hand found its way to Hermione's knee. He squeezed her once and let his hand rest there. She glanced up at him and he smiled.

With a start Hermione realized she hadn't even said hello to Harry and Ron yet. She turned around to find them staring at her, plates untouched. Ron's face was beet red and Harry looked angry and hurt.

"Draco," Hermione said. "I'm going to talk to Harry and Ron."

In reply Draco sniffed and cast a disdainful look back at Hermione's friends.

Hermione got up from the Slytherin table and as she approached her two comrades the students at the Gryffindor table parted to make room for her. None of them looked at her.

"Harry… Ron…," she started, but was cut off by Ron suddenly jumping back from the table and storming out of the hall.

"_Malfoy?_" plead Harry with a martyred expression. "Of all the guys at Hogwarts, you had to choose _Malfoy_? Did he try to hurt you?" he demanded.

"Of course not!" said Hermione exasperatedly. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for someone who abuses me? He's… different." She glanced over to the Slytherin table and watched the back of Draco's head. She admired his shiny hair, and how he sat taller than most of the other students at his table. She couldn't help but feel a little proud. _I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend_, she thought with a small smile. The idea felt so foreign and exciting.

"Look, Hermione, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I just want you to be careful," said Harry. "Ron will come around eventually. Maybe you could… ask Malfoy… to hang out?" Harry seemed to choke out the words. "So we can get to know him better? Or whatever."

"I promise, Harry, he's really a very nice person."

It was apparent by the look on Harry's face that he neither believed Hermione nor wanted to find out for himself if his rival had had a change of heart.

"Well," said Hermione, getting up from the table, "See you in Divination?"

Harry nodded absently, keeping a wary eye on Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes that day, Hermione and Draco decided to spend some much-needed time alone together outside, away from the school. They packed a blanket and a couple chocolate frogs to their secluded spot on the edge of the Hidden Forest.

Hermione sighed as they sat down. "Today was… interesting," she concluded, unable to find a better word. She and Draco only had three classes together, and each time he walked her to a class she had alone, she'd felt her confidence leave with him.

"They'll get used to it," Draco said dismissively. "I honestly couldn't care less what the students of Hogwarts think of us." Hermione noted that he hadn't mentioned what he thought of his _father's _reaction to their relationship. Hermione figured it was only a matter of time until Lucius Malfoy heard the news and came to stage an intervention for his son. Or something worse.

She shuddered and Draco, thinking she was cold, wrapped his arm around her.

"You really are special to me, Hermione," he said, and kissed her head.

The couple sat together talking until the sunset. Draco walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty when they arrived.

"I didn't realize what time it was," apologized Hermione drowsily.

"I don't want this night to end yet," said Draco quietly as he walked to the fireplace. Hermione became more alert.

"You want to… talk some more?" she inquired, sitting on the edge of the nearest couch.

Draco locked eyes with her as he crossed the distance between them. In one quick motion he pulled her off the couch and sat down, bringing her back down to sit on his lap. Her eyes flew open and she was suddenly very awake.

"Hermione," he said smoothly, "I can't concentrate during class. I can't seem to focus on my schoolwork. Do you want to know why I think that is?"

Hermione's mouth opened and closed without a word. She was still shocked to be sitting on Draco's lap. She was very aware of his skin burning against hers, the steady thrum of his heartbeat in her back, and his breath on her neck. Most evident was the hardness she felt pressing through the seat of her jeans. She felt her face flush and her heartbeat quicken at the thought of sitting on Draco's manhood.

"I think it's because I'm always thinking about you," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair with one hand. The other trailed up and down her arm, causing Hermione's skin to tingle.

Draco began kissing along the side of her neck. Hermione felt as if her blood was about to boil.

"It's really late… I should probably-" she started breathlessly, but Draco silenced her.

"Shh," he whispered, tracing her lips with his fingers. "I'm trying to seduce you."

_Oh, God, it's working_, thought Hermione drunkenly.

Draco slowly lied down on the couch, guiding Hermione to lie facing him. Their hips were pressed together and Hermione could feel Draco's erection pushing against her. Draco stroked Hermione's hair as he began to kiss her.

The kiss started out gentle and slow, with Draco ever so slightly pressing his lips to Hermione's. Every time she felt his mouth against hers, Hermione's stomach lurched and she longed for more.

Draco's breathing began to increase as his kisses deepened. He licked at Hermione's lips and she opened them, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

Hermione moaned as Draco started rocking his hips against hers. Their breathing was ragged as their kisses became more and more needy.

Draco moved on top of Hermione and pushed his pelvis against hers. She raised her hips against him, trying to get enough of his hardness. He brought his hips against hers again and again, and the added friction of their clothes served to heighten the sensations. Hermione felt herself approaching her climax and could tell by Draco's ragged breathing and quickening thrusts that he was too. Hermione moaned as she came, and Draco climaxed soon after. He groaned into her hair as he rocked against her hips. Hermione could feel his pulsing member through their clothes.

After a moment Draco collapsed against Hermione as they rode out their orgasms together, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Draco rolled off Hermione and lied behind her, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Minutes later, Hermione caught herself dozing off. She turned around to see Draco already asleep.

"Draco," she whispered sleepily, nudging him. "Time for bed."

He groaned quietly in his sleep and pulled her tighter to himself. Hermione was warm and comfortable on the couch, but she knew they couldn't sleep there. She forced herself out of Draco's grip and stood up. Draco grudgingly dragged himself out of bed. His hair was messed up and Hermione felt like giggling. She wondered what kind of mess her curls had gotten themselves into.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her gently before turning to leave.

At the door he took her hands and kissed them. "You really are special to me, Hermione," he said for the second time.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered, and watched as he headed down the hall toward the Slytherin dorm. After getting ready for bed, Hermione collapsed into her warm blankets. As she drifted off to sleep, she hugged one of her pillows to her chest and imagined it was Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Hermione awoke in extremely high spirits. She felt giddy as she danced around her room getting dressed. She replayed the night's events in her mind, blushing furiously at the memory of what she and Draco had done.

_And that was with our clothes on!_

She felt that everyone in the Gryffindor house knew what had gone on downstairs, but no one mentioned anything as they filed out through the portrait, on their way to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione hung back from the group and waited for Draco to meet her. Moments later he came strolling from the direction of the Slytherin house. He was looking at the floor as he approached her. A wide smile spread across Hermione's face, partly from nervousness and mostly from excitement.

"Hey," she said, immediately grabbing Draco's hand as he neared. Hermione found herself becoming more at ease around her boyfriend.

"Good morning," he said, still looking at the floor. For a moment Hermione worried that Draco was regretting what they had done, that he was ashamed. But then she noticed the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. She almost giggled aloud when she realized that Draco Malfoy felt _shy_!

"Did you… sleep well?" asked Hermione in an attempt to ease the tension. Draco seemed to relax as he nodded.

"And you?"

"Very well, thanks," replied Hermione. "_Very_ well," she corrected herself, nudging Draco's arm flirtingly. She was amazed at her own candor. Draco's face flushed but he grinned and finally met her eyes.

Draco held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione giggled and looped her arm through his. They made their way to breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple didn't have another class together until Potions that afternoon, a class they shared with Harry and Ron.

Hermione had begun sharing a desk with Draco. Ron was very openly resentful of the new arrangement, but Hermione could tell Harry was trying his best to keep an open mind about her relationship.

Professor Snape was giving a lecture about polyjuice potions, which Hermione was very familiar with. She allowed her gaze to wander to her left, where Draco was taking notes. His eyes would dart back and forth from Snape to the parchment he was furiously scribbling on. Hermione knew Potions was one of his favorite classes.

She pretended to look out the window, but secretly stole glances at Draco. She felt a swell of affection as she studied his face, his eyebrows furrowed and tongue poking through his lips. She observed his free hand resting on the desk. Periodically its fingers would drum the desk, and Hermione marveled at how utterly masculine Draco was. She felt heat course through her body as she recounted the feel of his grip on her hips, the smell of his hair, his breath on her neck. She licked her lips.

Suddenly Hermione was aware the room had gone quiet. She felt eyes watching her and looked about the room at her classmates' expectant faces. She turned her attention to the front of the room and saw Snape with his arms crossed, impatiently awaiting the answer to a question she hadn't heard.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing, Granger?" said Snape coolly. "I've said your name twice. Obviously you need to have your hearing checked."

"S-Sorry, Professor," mumbled Hermione. She heard Draco chuckle ever so discreetly beside her.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," announced Snape. Hermione heard Ron moan exaggeratedly. Snape called on a different student to answer the question. Hermione was annoyed that Snape had called on her just to embarrass her in front of the class, and it was a question she knew the answer to.

After class Draco walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor house. They stopped just outside the door.

"So, what had you so distracted in Potions?" asked Draco coyly.

"Oh, um, nothing," she answered, trying not to grin.

"Really?" said Draco, advancing toward her. He was so close Hermione could feel his body heat. "You seemed awfully spacey," he drawled, running the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Mmm," Hermione breathed, closing her eyes. Draco kissed her lips softly and squeezed her hand. "See you later," he whispered, and made his way down the hall, leaving Hermione craving more of him.


End file.
